Vector vs. Phinn
Vector vs. Phinn is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Vector the Crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Phinn from the game VainGlory. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Vector vs. Phinn.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description SEGA vs. Super Evil Megacorp! It's the massive crocs with the massive power! Can the leader of the Chaotix defeat the unstoppable reptilian tank? Intro Wiz: Crocodiles. We're not in Florida, but they're everywhere. Especially in today's fight. Boomstick: Wiz, what are you doing? We can't start the fight yet. Wiz: Huh? Why not? Boomstick: The sub-hosts are gonna be showing up to help us from here on out, remember? Wiz: Oh, right. My bad. *The door to the recording room opens* Edgeworth: Sorry we're late, you two. SOMEone tried to rob an italian restaurant of its spaghetti, so we were delayed in arriving. Papyrus: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING GOOD PASTA WHEN I SEE IT! Morrigan: Now, now, you two... We have a job to do here, remember~? Edgeworth: The lady is right, Mr. Papyrus... I recommend quelling your appetite for spaghetti until we finish this episode. Papyrus: OH, VERY WELL... IS THIS DEATH BATTLE? WOWIE! I'M ON A POPULAR INTERNET SHOW! HI, SANS! HI, HUMAN!! Boomstick: SHUT UP! We gotta get this started! It's Vector, the music-loving crocodile... Wiz: ...And Phinn, the unstoppable force of nature. I'm Wizard, he's Boomstick... Edgeworth: ...I'm Miles Edgeworth... Papyrus: ...I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS... Morrigan: ...And I'm Morrigan Aensland. Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Phinn Wiz: In the world of VainGlory, in a mighty kingdom, Princess Malene was kidnapped in the night. All that was left of evidence in her chambers was an overturned chair and a rose with teeth marks on the stem. Boomstick: But there was another obvious clue: a trail of giant monster footprints outside the castle wall. Who could have done this, you ask? Morrigan: It was none other than the dashing bandit Blackfeather and his accomplice, the beastial giant crocodile known as Phinn. Papyrus: THAT MONSTER IS TRAVELLING WITH A HUMAN!? HOW DID HE CAPTURE IT? I MUST KNOW! Edgeworth: Unlike his criminal scum of a partner, Phinn cares little for the payout of adventure. In reality, he cares little for it at all. It's his belief that it's healthiest to avoid drama when possible. I can't help but agree. Wiz: Well, technically Phinn is a river troll, which is the term for giant monsters who live in murky waters, but he's essentially a humanoid crocodile, so he gets by. Together with Blackfeather, Phinn accomplished the kidnapping of the princess in exchange for ten thousand gold bits. Boomstick: How much real-life money that equates to is beyond me, but if I could be as hulking and beefy as Green Giant over here I'd be content! Edgeworth: Aside from Blackfeather, Mr. Phinn's pride and joy in life is his pet bird. It's a Trostanian White, one of fifty of its species left in the world. He took it from Princess Malene when he and Blackfeather kidnapped her, and he gave it the name of Susie. Papyrus: HEY WIZ, WHAT'S THAT GIANT SWINGY THING ON PHINN'S SHOULDER? Wiz: That, Papyrus, is Phinn's weapon: an anchor. He carries it around effortlessly as if it were a ball on a tether, and uses it just as efficiently in combat. Real-life ship anchors can weight anywhere between five to sixty-seven tons, so just imagine how strong Phinn is to be able to carry it around with a chain that's as long as he is tall. Boomstick: Well, if by efficiently you mean slammin' bitches with it and using it like a goddamn GET OVER HERE, then you'd be right. Morrigan: Phinn is an unstoppable tank who brings the fight to him. He specializes in taking brutish amounts of damage while dealing just as much to everyone around him, as well as empowering his allies.~ Wiz: Stress on the "Unstoppable," which happens to be the name of Phinn's Heroic Perk. Any attacks that would slow down or stun other opponents will instead simply briefly slow him down. He even passively gains armor stacks over time, making him even harder to kill as a fight rages on. Papyrus: I WANT TO DO THIS NEXT ONE! *ahem* HIS FIRST SPECIAL ATTACK IS CALLED QUIBBLE! HE SLAMS HIS ANCHOR DOWN ON A TARGET LOCATION TO NOT ONLY DEAL DAMAGE TO ENEMIES IN THE PLACE HE STRIKES. BUT SLOW THEM DOWN AND EVEN STUN THEM IN PLACE! WOWIE! Edgeworth: His second special attack is Polite Company. He stomps on the ground and deals a decent amount of damage to any enemies around him, as well as launching them towards him. Handy for keeping weakened foes from escaping. Boomstick: And his third special attack is Forced Accord, which is a move ripped straight out of Mortal Kombat. Phinn hurls his anchor at enemies to deal damage to them and yank them back towards him, which only means more pain for them! And as a nice little bonus, if he happens to miss he can use it again sooner than if he did snag someone. Wiz: Accompanying his tank-like build, Phinn's defense is incredibly high. He can take a slew of punishment and last as long as he needs to, outliving almost any opponent in the Fold. Morrigan: I love a man who can last.~ Edgeworth: As is typical for those with huge defense, Phinn is sadly quite slow. He doesn't move very fast and can find difficulty escaping from faster opponents. Papyrus: HE'S STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY HIS ANCHOR AND THE ADULT HUMAN AT THE SAME TIME! THAT'S MIGHTY IMPRESSIVE! Boomstick: Don't mistake beef stew over here's longevity for invincibility, though. He's more than vulnerable to projectiles like guns because of his lack of a ranged arsenal, and he's not exactly the brains between him and Blackfeather. Wiz: Yet there are few in the Fold deadlier than the monstrous river troll known as Phinn. Phinn: I'm mostly guilty by association, but as long as I'm here I might as well kill you. Vector Wiz: In the world of Sonic, you have the brainy and you have the brawny. But few can naturally combine these two as well as the leader of the Chaotix, Vector the crocodile. Papyrus: WHY IS THERE A CHAIN AROUND HIS NECK? IS HE CHOKING HIMSELF? Edgeworth: ...You really don't know how the surface world works, do you? Papyrus: NOT YET! BUT FRISK IS TEACHING ME! SOON I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE A HUMAN EXPERT! Morrigan: The day that happens is the day I stop seducing men. Edgeworth: ...Right. Anyway, Vector is the leader of the Chaotix, as Wiz said, and is actually an established detective. He supposedly solves any case at the right price, although I fail to see how a crocodile can be much of an investigator. Boomstick: ...Huh? I wasn't listening. I was checking out those sick headphones. Fuckin' sweet. ''' Wiz: Vector is a powerhouse among powerhouses, his strength competing with the likes of Knuckles. He can easily lift cars and boulders over his head, and his jaws can tear into industrial metal and robots with ease. And as a crocodile, he's also an excellent swimmer. Papyrus: LIKE ANY SONIC CHARACTER, HE CAN SPIN-DASH AND USE HOMING ATTACKS, AS WELL AS OTHER TECHNIQUES KNOWN TO SONIC CHARACTERS! ADDITIONALLY, HE IS RATHER FAST ON HIS FEET, ALTHOUGH NOT NEARLY AS FAST AS THE LIKES OF SONIC, KNUCKLES, OR EVEN HIS TEAMMATE ESPIO! '''Boomstick: Vector's also a natural detective, and, surprisingly, is pretty damn good at it too. He's pretty good at using his brain to make connections and solve complex puzzles, like the time when he was the only person on his team to realize they'd been hired by Eggman! Which... honestly, shouldn't be hard... I mean, isn't the guy's voice pretty recognizable? Well, whatever... Morrigan: Vector's most valuable combat asset, however, is... his breath. He has three types of attacks that utilize his breath: Sound Breath Wave, which is just him singing at foes, Fire Breath, which is self-explanatory, and Bubble Gum Breath, which he uses to either spit bubbles of gum that explode upon impact or to float across gaps. Edgeworth: ...That... doesn't seem logical. Boomstick: Neither does a world of talking anthropomorphic animals, so put a sock in it. Wiz: Adding onto the Sound Breath Wave, his singing is actually so awful that it's enough to shatter Eggman's robots. Edgeworth: Can this get any more nonsensical!? *A scene of "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" plays* Edgeworth: ...I rest my case... Papyrus: IT SHOULD BE MENTIONED THAT EVEN THOUGH VECTOR IS AN IMPRESSIVE DETECTIVE, HE'S ACTUALLY QUITE IRRESPONSIBLE AND LAZY! HE CONSTANTLY NEGLECTS TO PAY BILLS FOR HIS DETECTIVE OFFICE, AND HE'D RATHER LOAF OFF WHILE LISTENING TO MUSIC RATHER THAN ACTUALLY WORK ON A CASE! SOUNDS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE SANS... Morrigan: And that's not even mentioning his attitude. Vector is hotheaded and aggressive, and usually fails to address risk before engaging in a situation. Wiz: Vector is also rather... erm... Boomstick: Stupid. C'mon, he's stupid. He might be an impressive detective and all, but when it comes to science-y stuff and math and even battle tactics, you're more likely to get better answers out of a piece of toast! Oh, speaking of which... *chewing* Wiz: But hotheadedness and lack of hindsight aside, Vector is one mean, green, reptilian detective machine. You can always count on him to see every case through. Vector: The work of professionals, heh? We should take an island vacation when we get our reward. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a-''' Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan: DEATH BATTLE!!! '''Boomstick: Oh, come on! Who do you think will be the bigger croc? Vector Phinn DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Humid Swamp (Cue sans.) Around midday, the air in the swamp hung miserably over the soggy ground. Misaligned trees with green and brown overgrowth littered the marshy landscape. Insects hovered in the air, their tiny wings buzzing in the damp air. A blue and red dragonfly buzzed through the air, gliding over the mossy trees and the bogs below it. It landed on the trunk of one tree and rubbed its eyes with its stalk-like limbs. Much to its shock, it was suddenly stabbed through the abdomen by a small white bird. It curled up, legs and antennae twitching as it died, and the bird clamped its beak around it, chewing its crunchy exoskeleton to get into the juicy insides of the bug. A large green claw reached out to the bird, and it hopped onto the claw gently. The claw belonged to the river troll known as Phinn, and he grinned lopsidedly at the small bird, who looked back at him. If a bird could smile, it most likely would be doing it now. Phinn: Finding yourself some lunch, Susie? Good for me. That means I needn't worry about feeding you later. He continued to trudge through the muddy water, his massive feet sinking in deep with each step thanks to the added weight of the anchor he had chained around his shoulder. He took a puff of his bubble pipe, and smiled at the resulting bubbles that daintily floated in the air. He stopped trudging through the swamp and stared at them. Susie fluttered from his claw, attacked one until it popped, and became frightened and returned to Phinn's shoulder. From ahead of them, Phinn's accomplice Blackfeather turned and shot them a glare. Blackfeather: Phinn, PLEASE hurry up! We need to get the princess to our hideout before the king's forces find us! Phinn grunted. It was supposed to be a chortle, but it instead came out as a low mumble. Phinn: Oh, don't get your britches in a knot. Their horses wouldn't move more than an inch a minute in this muck, and the haze limits the visibility in here. We're safe. The princess in question, Princess Malene, thrashed comically on Blackfeather's shoulder, a rag around her mouth as a makeshift gag. Blackfeather: All the same, I do want to get out of here. This humidity is going to destroy my hair. Blackfeather meekly ran a hand through his blonde hair, which was already turning puffy. Phinn snorted at him and followed, leaving giant footprints in the grime below his claws. Phinn: Oh, come off it. Aside from your hair turning into an afro, what's the worst that could happen? Blackfeather groaned loudly for two reasons. One, he couldn't stand Phinn's lack of motivation. Two... he had a dreadening feeling that his beastial companion had just jinxed their luck. Setting: Kingdom (Cue Suikoden - Royal Palace Consultation) The king, dressed in his long flowing red robe and golden crown, strode nervously in front of his throne. He bit his nails out of nerves, muttering to himself. King: Oh, dear, oh, dear... Whatever will I do...? The king was fretting over his lost daughter, Princess Malene. (Remember her?) She had been kidnapped the previous evening, and all that had been left as a calling card was a rose in the middle of the empty room. Everything else was in total disarray. King: I've already sent out my best horsemen and knights on searches... The other forces are all on separate duties... Oh, what shall I do!? As if on some sort of cue, the doors to his throne room burst open abruptly. His highness halted and looked at the sudden bang of the doors hitting the walls behind them, and in walked Team Chaotix. Vector was in front, Espio just behind him, and Charmy flew over both their heads. Vector: What you SHOULD do is put us on the job! The king looked confusedly at the trio of anthropomorphic creatures that had just arrived in his throne room. King: Wh-who... No, WHAT are you!? Vector grinned with his toothy muzzle and jabbed his own thumb at his chest, puffing it out proudly. Espio folded his arms, and Charmy grinned innocently. Vector: We're Team Chaotix, master detectives! And for a charge, we'll get to work on finding your daughter, your highness! Espio nodded behind him. Espio: Ask anyone in the business and they will tell you our track record is beyond impressive. It would be wise to put us on the job. Charmy pumped one of his tiny fists into the air and chimed in, his voice high-pitched and squeaky. Charmy: Yeah! We've pulled off some pretty intense cases! The king stared, still in a slight shock over an alligator, a chameleon, and a bee, all humanoid and clothed, had suddenly burst into his throne room unannounced. King: Well, ah... I suppose I have no other men to go on the job, so... what payment would you be requesting? Vector's grin widened. He had landed himself a fresh new case. Maybe with this money he could pay the electricity bill for the office. ...Nah, he'd just buy more songs. Vector: Whatever the captors demanded for a ransom will do! And with that, let's go, boys! That said, Vector turned tail and charged out of the throne room at a high speed, the other two Chaotix following him. The exasperated king looked after them as the door to his throne room shut behind the three. Setting: Outside the Humid Swamp (Cue Shrek SuperSlam: Poison Apple Inn) Vector, Espio, and Charmy all came to a halt just outside the entrance to the damp swampland. Vector's eyes were glued to a set of track they had discovered outside the castle wall, and had traced to this swamp. Vector: The princess's captors went in there! We'll split up to cover more ground when we go inside! Espio and Charmy nodded, and they ran off in directions parallel to the tracks. Vector took off along the main tracks, placing his feet inside the prints as he went to keep on them better. Music flooded his headphones as he ran, invigorating him. Foolishly, he closed his eyes as he sped up... (Stop music) ...And ran smack into Phinn's back with a resounding Thud! Phinn: ...Hmm? The giant river troll looked behind him and stared at Vector, who got up rather hastily. Vector: U-umm, s-so sorry, buddy! I wasn't looking where I wa-'' Vector cut himself short as he noticed Princess Malene flung over Blackfeather's shoulder. He jabbed a finger at them. ''Vector: That's the princess! Phinn grumbled angrily and rustled the chain around his chest, shaking the anchor at its end. Phinn: Blackfeather, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you once I've dealt with this fool. Susie ruffled her feathers on Phinn's shoulder as he loosened the anchor, holding it in his hand. Blackfeather scurried off with the princess, the sound of his boots slopping through the mud growing steadily fainter as he ran. Vector: You're not gonna stand in the way of my payout, you giant green bean! Bring it on! Phinn rolled his shoulders and rolled his neck in a circle, popping the bones as he prepared for combat. Phinn: You won't leave this swamp alive, and I'll see to that. (Cue Shrek SuperSlam: Gepetto's Workshop) Vector_Phinn_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! Phinn's arm swung forward, hand gripping the chain of his weapon. The anchor at the end of said chain clunked and flew up, flying towards Vector at an alarming rate. Its blunt end narrowly missed the side of Vector's head as he ducked out of its path. Vector: Whoa! The anchor smashed into the tree behind Vector, sending mossy splinters through the air. Vector grabbed the chain that was hanging there and yanked hard, pulling Phinn towards him and sending him a little off balance. Phinn: D'wooah... Phinn took a few uneasy steps forward as he was pulled. Vector dashed into his chest with a spin dash, sending Phinn backwards again. Then Vector hopped out of the spin dash and dealt a right hook to Phinn's chest, followed by a left hook and a right uppercut to Phinn's jaw. Vector expected his opponent to stumble back in a daze, but when he turned his gaze upward he noticed that Phinn hadn't moved a single inch from his blows. The Chaotix member gulped. Phinn grabbed Vector by the snout and bashed a large, scaly fist into Vector's gut. The victim of the attack grunted in pain, and Phinn threw him against the same tree his anchor was stuck in. It was the top of Vector's head that took the brunt of the impact, and a cry of pain could be heard. Phinn grabbed the chain of his anchor off the muddy ground and pulled it out of the tree as Vector got up, dazed from being thrown. Before Vector had an opportunity to react, Phinn jolted his anchor towards him, and the heavy anchor bashed against Vector's temple. He sprawled to the side and picked himself up after a second of recovery. He looked back towards Phinn and growled as the taller beast approached. Vector: Stupid muscly guy, getting in the way of my reward! He spun to his feet and inhaled deeply before spewing... a large pink bubble of gum. It floated lazily towards Phinn, who stared at it for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Phinn: Pfhahahahahaha!! A-a bubble of gum!? Wh-wha- hahaha - what's this supposed to do, make me sticky!? As if to gloat, Phinn stretched out one long green claw and popped the bubble. To his surprise, it exploded in his face and sprayed him with bubble gum. Phinn: Ooagh! The river troll stumbled back, disoriented by the explosion. The hand that wasn't holding his anchor went up to his face, clawing bubble gum off his scales. It clung to him like glue, and his hand was covered in pink goop. Susie flitted overhead, tweeting frightenedly from the loud noise of the explosion. (Cue Xenoblade Chronicles: An Obstacle In Our Path) Out of the cloud of smoke from the resulting explosion came Vector, mouth open wide. His jagged crocodile teeth clamped down on Phinn's raised arm. Phinn growled in pain at this, and he tried to shake Vector off to no avail. Vector swung his feet over the back of his head with surprising flexibility and delivered a solid kick to his jaw. Phinn staggered back again from the blow, and Vector released his arm, landing swiftly on the ground. Vector: Ha-ha! Not so tough now, eh? Phinn recovered from his hitstun and looked back toward Vector, his larger tooth now chipped at the tip. A growl could be heard escaping his maw, and he stormed towards Vector with burning anger. Vector took another deep breath and blasted a torrent of flames from his mouth with his Fire Breath ability. Much to his disappointment, however, Phinn put up his injured arm and walked straight through it. His scales glowed a dull red from the intense heat, but Phinn just smiled angrily. Phinn: Nothing more than a sauna, really. When he was close enough to Vector to deliver a strike, he cocked the hand he'd been using to deter the flames back near his temple and did just that: deliver a strike. His clenched fist came crashing into Vector's snout with giant force, and Vector shouted in pain as he stumbled away from Phinn. His nose bled, the bone in his mouth clearly cracked out of place. The flames died out. Phinn wasted no time in taking advantage of Vector's vulnerability. He swung his anchor high into the air and slammed it to the ground forcefully, spraying mud everywhere as a result of the marshy environment. Vector took the shockwave of the attack, which had been Phinn's Quibble ability. He stood in place, wobbling in a circle, stunned by the attack. Vector: Uuugh... Phinn grinned as Susie perched back on his shoulder. He swung his anchor in the air a few times to build up momentum before he loosened his grip on the chain, the anchor flying outward and into Vector's left side. A loud snap could be heard, and Vector sailed to the side from the attack. Vector: Oooowwwwwww... Vector slowly got up, pain arcing through his left arm. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was bending the wrong way at the elbow. It must have been broken from the anchor swing he'd just taken. Grimacing with his broken snout, he grabbed his arm and forcefully snapped it back into place, biting his own lip to keep himself from howling at the shock of pain it gave him. Then he looked back up to Phinn, who was marching towards him with a grim frown. Vector: Guhh... I ain't done yet! Time for you to... Pausing for dramatic effect, Vector pulled a microphone out of seemingly nowhere and continued. Vector: ...Face the music! Phinn stopped for a moment, looking a bit confused. Where had that microphone come from? And more importantly, what was Vector going to do with it? His question was answered when Vector raised it to his snout and began to sing... terribly. (Cue JonTron - I Will Always Love You) Vector: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *HOLY SHIT* WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Vector's terrible, screechy singing voice rocketed into the microphone and into the surrounding swamp air. The moss and soggy branches swung as the waves of music (if you could call it that) reverberated through the area. Phinn's hands flew up to his ears to cover them, desperately trying to defend himself from the god-awful music. In a sudden moment of bravery, Susie flitted from Phinn's shoulder and flew at Vector, tweeting angrily. She flew in and delivered a solid peck to Vector's eye. Vector: OW!! Stupid bird! You're interrupting my beautiful singing! Vector's good arm swung out and slapped Susie out of the air. The white bird squawked in pain and sailed into a nearby tree, sliding to the ground motionlessly. Phinn looked over to Susie's unmoving body. His expression fell grim and his eye twitched. Phinn: S-Susie...? (Cue Angry Birds 2: Boss Battle) After a brief moment of silence from Phinn (Vector singing all the while), Phinn began to see red. His fist clenched tightly around the chain of his anchor, and his eyes turned to glare at the singing crocodile. Phinn: You hurt Susie...! Suddenly, Phinn roared beastially, overpowering Vector's horrible singing. The latter croc stopped his ballad and dropped the microphone, looking frightfully at the enraged river troll. Vector: U-um... I-is it too late to say sorry? Phinn answered by rushing over to Vector, swinging his anchor in a wide arc with his fangs bared. Vector barely dodged the swing of the anchor, and his expression turned to fear. Vector: Yikes! I-I think that's a "no"! The musical crocodile turned tail and tried to run away from the anchor-wielding monster behind him. Phinn roared again and stomped the ground forcefully, and the earth beneath Vector buckled and sent him flying back towards Phinn. Vector: D'aww, crap! Phinn's hand found its way around Vector's neck as he flew towards him. The other hand dropped the anchor for a brief moment, and it proceeded to deliver several savage blows to Vector's midsection. Each blow brought forth a cry of pain from Vector, and Phinn relished in them. This horrible animal would pay for hurting Susie. Phinn threw Vector away, and the Chaotix leader recovered and blasted several balls of gum at Phinn. Growling, Phinn swung his anchor at all of them, popping them from a distance. Then, when all were popped, he swung his anchor again, hooking the edge around Vector's body and snagging him snugly. Then, Phinn pulled with all his might, and Vector flew through the air and past Phinn. Vector slammed nose-first into the tree a ways away from Phinn. Then, in a moment of complete bloodlust, Phinn roared and threw his anchor again, launching it toward Vector. The latter pulled his snout from the tree and turned just in time to see the anchor's blunt end sailing through the air towards him. Vector: ...D'aw, man... Vector was unable to duck in time to dodge the anchor, which, combined with its weight and the momentum given to it by Phinn's strength, ripped through his gold chain and through his neck. The anchor tore completely through Vector's neck, severing his head from the rest of him, and it crushed into the tree behind Vector, embedding its now bloody end in the bark. Vector's head, bleeding from the open bottom, sat on top of it, eyes rolling back as the Chaotix member died. His headless body slumped against the tree and to the ground. Phinn grunted mercilessly and yanked the anchor from its burial spot in the tree, sliding Vector's disembodied head to the swamp below. Then he sulked over to Susie's body and picked it up in one hand, frowning sadly at his unmoving friend. Then, suddenly, Susie perked up and sprung to life in his palm. She stood, nibbled her wing with her beak, and tweeted a greeting to the river troll, who grinned happily. Phinn: Ah, there's a good Susie. No need to worry, he ain't gonna hurt you ant more. Now, let's go catch up to Blackfeather. Susie tweeted happily and hopped back onto Vector's shoulder again. The large creature sighed contentedly and took a puff from his bubble pipe as he lumbered away from Vector's bleeding, motionless corpse. K.O.! (Cue Kid Icarus: Destroyed Skyworld) Boomstick: Jesus, that was brutal. Wiz: Vector is undoubtedly faster than Phinn and had the ranged combat advantage, but those are really the only edges he had in this fight. Edgeworth: While it's debatable who the smarter of the two are, Phinn's strength surpasses Vector's altogether. Vector can lift cars over his head, yes, but the average car only weighs about two tons, which is far overshadowed by the range of an anchor's weight, which is 3 to 67 tons. Morrigan: But Phinn's greatest advantage in this battle was his undeniably tough durability. He is impossible to stop thanks to his Heroic Perk and has even shrugged off death itself before, so Vector had no way to slow down or cease his assault. Papyrus: ADDITIONALLY, VECTOR'S SPEED DOES SURPASS PHINN'S, BUT PHINN'S ABILITIES EXCEL AT GETTING FAR-AWAY ENEMIES BACK INTO CLOSE RANGE! THIS MEANS THAT IF VECTOR TRIED TO KEEP PHINN AT A DISTANCE WITH HIS BREATH ATTACKS OR TRIED TO RUN AWAY, HE COULD BRING HIM RIGHT BACK WITH POLITE COMPANY OR FORCED ACCORD! Wiz: Breaking down all of this meant that Vector simply didn't have a way to put Phinn down for good. His attacks just weren't enough to break through Phinn's insane durability, and he didn't have the means to take the punishment Phinn was capable of dishing out. Boomstick: It was no leisure cruise, but this fight was anchors away for Vector! Wiz: The winner is Phinn. Did you agree with the result of the battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'VainGlory vs. Sonic the Hedgehog' themed Death Battles